Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and a method of processing a service thereof, and more particularly, to a method of processing a charged service in the digital service and apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Compared to a legacy analog broadcasting, a digital broadcasting has less data loss since the digital broadcasting has a noise robust feature. The digital broadcasting is advantageous in performing an error correction and can provide a clear picture since a high resolution can be implemented by the digital broadcasting. Moreover, the digital broadcasting can implement a bi-directional service as well.
The digital broadcasting has enabled such various services as a real-time broadcasting for a digital content, a content on demand (CoD), and the like to be performed via an internet protocol (IP) network as well as a legacy terrestrial, a satellite, and a cable broadcasting.
Meanwhile, conventionally, it was mandatory for a user to have a physical set-top box (STB) provided by a service provider to receive a charged broadcasting service. Yet, since it is necessary to put a human resource in installing the physical STB, it takes time and cost money. Moreover, since there is a limit to update, upgrade, or maintain the physical STB, it may cause inconvenience to the user.